The Rise of the Fang
by AureumDraconeus
Summary: The Rise of the Fang takes place during the final years of Team RWBY's time at Beacon. After an attack on Vale initiated by the White Fang, the whole of Remnant is thrown into a full scale war with the White Fang, with Team RWBY and many other teams fighting to keep each other and the rest of Remnant alive, will they die? or will they see that the world is a dark place to live in?
1. The Beginning of Battle

_**Authors Note: This is my very first fanfiction within this website, but I'm also doing this in order to add a story to a Tumblr RP blog that I run by the name of lxttleyxllowdrxgon which has an AU called the Golden Dragon Verse, the events that happen within this story will be related to the Golden Dragon Verse. But I hope that you enjoy this story and I shall update whenever I can!**_

* * *

 ** _There will be no rest._**

 ** _There will be no love._**

 ** _There will be no hero in the end…_**

 _ **Who will rise above?**_

 ** _CHAPTER 1: The beginning of the battle..._**

 _The World of Remnant had seen times of Peace for so long, it's a wonder how something so prosperous could have been achieved…something so powerful, that's what peace is, it's a powerful thing, for there are no battles…no wars…no bloodshed in the name of someone else, just…peace. It's simplistic and for that reason alone…it's boring!_

 _Long have the days been since Remnant has fought one another for the sake of a war, to battle for the right of their kingdom, to prove that they are the strongest! Well no more…I will not stand in place as these Grimm slowly tear us to shreds because of our own foolish peace, I will bring you a War like none have ever seen! I shall bring…_

 _ **The War of the Fang!**_

* * *

It had been four years now since Ruby Rose joined Beacon Academy as an aspiring Huntress, the dream to fight monsters still burned deep inside of her and it became even more apparent as the years she spent at Beacon increased, breaking that social shell that she had built up around her to become a stronger team leader, not just for the sake of her sister, her friends and her mother, but for herself as well!

But now, the final year at Beacon was upon her, and Team RWBY was already considered to be one of the best teams of Huntresses that Beacon had ever seen, some old teams had come and gone and new ones were joining every time a new semester began, for Ruby however? It felt as if time was never truly going fast, she was living in the moment and loving every minute of it, especially with graduation coming upon both her and her team!...But first, she needed to make some preparations for the ceremony!

Quickly leaping up from her bed, Ruby took the time to put on her uniform, luckily without disturbing Weiss in the process, as well as clean her face and brush her teeth for the morning ahead, but with all that said and done she was quickly began to bring out a familiar whistle before blowing into it loudly, the rest of her team quickly being jolted from their restful slumber.

"Good morning!" Ruby cheered out, she seemed to be as chipper as ever…but of course her team-mates weren't exactly happy by being jolted awake by that oh so familiar whistle, but it was Weiss who was first to call Ruby out on it.

"You dunce, we can wake up on our own accord thank you very much!" Weiss exclaimed as she quickly threw aside her covered and stretched before getting up, Yang and Blake following soon after as they began to make their way over to prepare their uniforms for the day.

"Sorry Weiss, but I just couldn't let you guys sleep in, besides, graduation's tomorrow!" Ruby exclaimed, causing the rest of Team RWBY to quickly jolt to a halt…was it really that close to graduation?!

"Woah…To think it's already been four years since we joined Beacon; time really does fly doesn't it?" Yang stated as she cocked her hip slightly, her face embedded with a warm smile as she began to undress from her night clothes and put on her familiar uniform.

"Yeah, but at this point it's safe to assume that we've learned all we can from here." Blake stated whilst adjusting her bow, "We never really did have the time to think about how much more time we had here, did we?" She asked with a slightly quizzical look on her face as she also began to undress before slipping on her uniform.

"Well, I say that we have a little celebration courtesy of yours truly!" Ruby proudly proclaimed as she thrust her chest out and had her hands placed firmly on her hips, at this point her mind was thinking of a number of different plans that the team could do together, if anything she didn't exactly HAVE a plan…she just wanted to seem as if she had one, but good thing her team mates were already stating possible plans.

"Maybe we could eat at that noodle shack? Heard they got some good stuff this time of the year" Yang suggested with a proud smirk on her face, partially eyeing Blake seeing as they also served a familiar fish dish.

"I am not spending my last few evenings here at Beacon eating at a noodle shack, I say we go and prepare ourselves for the missions we may face as a team, possibly go out on a few higher levelled missions, it's wise to be ready for what's ahead of us" Weiss interjected as she slightly glared at Yang before looking back to Ruby, who seemed to be contemplating about either of those plans.

"Why don't we just have a party with Jaune and his team?" Blake stated amidst slipping on her shirt, Ruby then felt her eyes light up as she internally fist pumped the air,

"Blake that's perfect! A Party with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren sounds great!" Ruby exclaimed as she let out a slight sigh of relief, good thing she didn't have to bail herself out on this one, thank Dust that Blake sometimes had the simplest of ideas.

"Maybe we could invite Sun and the other dorks?" Yang suggested as soon enough Weiss and Blake nodded together, Ruby then showing a slight grin as she then turned her back to the rest of her team and pointing at nothing in particular.

"Then it's settled! Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Team SSNN will be a part of the greatest pre-graduation party that Remnant has ever seen!" Ruby proclaimed before quickly rushing over to grab a notebook and some pens so she could jot down ideas.

"Maybe you should do the planning after we have our lessons sis, I mean we only got a few today so don't work yourself half to death over it" Yang exclaimed with a little bit of a smirk forming as she ruffled her sisters hair, looks like today was definitely going to be an interesting day for the girls.

* * *

 **Undisclosed White Fang Base  
Unknown Location  
Time: 8:15am**

Many Faunus were busy moving around supply crates from the ground floor of the warehouse that they had claimed as their base, at this point it wasn't to supply Dust, that stage of the new leaders plan had already been fulfilled long ago, now they were supplying weapons and a lot of them! At this point it was crazy what they were about to do, but it was the only way to get their movement into everyone's minds and take back what they were owed!

"So uh, tell me why we're doing this again? What exactly does the boss want to do with these weapons?" A Brown haired male bull Faunus asked as he walked up beside what appeared to be a man in some sort of White Fang general uniform, a large mechanical melee weapon on his back as he sighed and turned around to the lower ranked White Fang member.

"Haven't I told you idiots already? We take these weapons and take them to the airships, they then take those weapons and supply them to our brothers down near Vale, once they're ready we'll all be shipped over and begin our little operation!" The Hooded White Fang member then quickly grabbed a crate of weapons effortlessly and shoved them into the Bull Faunus' hands, "Now go and get these weapons onto the ship, it takes off in about an hour!" He yelled as he pointed, the rest of the members in the warehouse quickly kicking into high gear.

However…amongst their ranks there was someone else, someone that wasn't all that he seemed to be…but for now he had to keep himself low, his body cloaked in White Fang garb but his eyes a-blaze with a fire for justice, he knew that this was nothing but a genocide mission that would kill hundreds in its wake, and he would soon find a way to stop it…somehow.

"Hey! You're one of those new guys aren'tcha!?" The cloaked White Fang Member bellowed, quickly perking up the man's attention as he began to make his way over, his hands concealed within his cloak.

"What's your name fellow brother?" The White Fang member stated as he prepared to shake the hand of this mysterious new member, "You can just call me…Horus" the man blankly stated as he brought out his hand which seemed to be covered in a gauntlet of some kind.

"Horus, huh? Well why don't you get to work like the rest of these sorry whelps!" The Cloaked Member yelled as the lesser members quickly began to work harder, Horus merely let out a small chuckle as he began to remove his mask, his yellow eyes gleaming in what little light there was shining through the warehouse windows.

"I must admit, whilst this mission to make us more recognized is one with the best of intent, this is nothing but a genocide mission that will take out hundreds of innocent lives within its wake. Do you not see the consequences of going through with this?" In a concerned tone Horus looked up at the taller and more muscular White Fang member, clearly there was some sudden tension within the room as the wind seemed to stop blowing for a split second…before Horus was quickly greeted by a large drill blade being slammed down near him, the ground cracking heavily as the eagle Faunus quickly dived to the side.

"You've got a lot of nerve trying to disrespect the boss' plans, I'll be sure to bring you to her in a hospital bed! I, Genghis! Will beat you to a bloody pulp! Now draw your weapon and fight!" Genghis then quickly revealed his beard and angered expression, Horus on the other hand showed a lightly grin as his metallic gloves quickly began to shift and form into a staff tipped with an oddly shaped spike.

"You're a fool to try and beat someone like me, I'll speak to the higher ups myself, and you needn't interfere!" Horus yelled as he pointed his staff at Genghis, quickly charging as the two locked weapons, a shockwave spreading throughout the warehouse as windows shattered…clearly this wasn't going to end well for anyone!

* * *

 **Beacon Academy  
Vale, Remnant  
Time: **8:30am

A Simple sip of his morning coffee and Ozpin was started with his day, being the headmaster of the prestigious Beacon Academy was definitely one filled with hard work, but on a day like today he had pushed all work aside to meet with someone, someone that supposedly knew of something terrible that was going to happen…A familiar face at that.

As the doors to Ozpin's office opened, a tall woman made her way inside, her face masked in the skull of a Nevermore, her blade within a mechanical sheath combined with Dust, her eyes crimson with malice for the headmaster…but Ozpin merely put his hands together and leaned forward before addressing this mysterious newcomer…

"Raven Branwen. It's been far too long since you've stepped foot in this place, what could the girl with the Nevermore's face possibly want back here?"

"War is coming Ozpin…and the Queen shall take the King"

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **'** ** _With Team RWBY now preparing for their graduation and the introduction of the mysterious Horus, what is going to happen to the White Fang and what are they planning, and what is Raven doing at Beacon Academy? Stay tuned for the second chapter of 'Rise of the Fang'_**


	2. Do not think Obey

_**Chapter 2:**_ _Do not think…Obey  
_

* * *

"What do you mean, 'War is coming'?" Ozpin mused. He slowly stood up from his chair, his cane within his grasp, and approached the Nevermore-masked samurai. His eyes betrayed no emotion but pure concern.

"You heard me Ozpin. War is about to begin and your teams shall be at the forefront of it. Do you believe that you can truly stop the inevitable from happening?" Raven spat as she walked past the headmaster. Looking out from the balcony and observing all the students below, especially one particular team...Team RWBY

Ozpin slowly turned to make his way over to Raven before eventually putting a hand on her shoulder. His voice not exceeding that of a calm and medium tone, it was as if he knew just what made Raven tick. "Raven, my students have had more than enough training for such a scenario. You of all people should know that they are more than capable to face whatever threat comes by".

However, Raven was quick to swipe her shoulder away from Ozpin as she turned to him. Her eyes burning with an intense anger. "What if they can't!? What if they are not ready, they are all still children fighting as pawns in your stupid little game! You have always seen this as an academy for education…it's nothing but a prison, corrupting the youth and making them into merciless killers! Surely you can't be serious in sending these children into a war!" Raven bellowed as she began to make her way past Ozpin once more, underneath her mask the stains of tear drops had formed…

"I do not believe they are ready until they have faced such a danger…that's what I told your brother and the rest of your team when you were about to graduate" Ozpin's eyes stayed firmly upon Raven, lips curled into a small smile.

I believe that education can only get you so far…it is the huntsmen or huntress themselves that must take the first step." Ozpin's glasses gleamed lightly as he then felt a tint of malice begin to grow within his voice…

"Clearly you have not understood this Miss Branwen, you've ran from your problems and tried to stop change from occurring, forgive me when I say this but…" Ozpin's voice lingered as his hand tightened it's grip around the head of his cane.

"...a hero is not someone who runs away from their battles, but a hero is someone who knows when they have to stand and fight…even if their life will be at risk" His body did not shake, nor did he make a motion for Raven to leave. But he stood calmly as if he was at the epicenter of a storm that was about to kill him, with Raven being that storm.

"You've become soft Ozpin, relying on these children will be your downfall" Raven spat as she quickly drew a Dust blade and sliced open a portal before glaring daggers at the headmaster, who merely shook his head as Raven made her way out from Beacon…her mind now clicking into place, this was a war that would end Ozpin's regime once and for all…

* * *

 **Undisclosed White Fang Base  
Unknown Location  
Time: 8:38am**

Horus let out a loud yell as he slammed his staff down onto the head of Genghis. The larger faunus began to recoil in pain, the two had been battling for a while now and they were seemingly even. The eagle Faunus was having trouble trying to break through Genghis' impressive defence, but soon enough the larger White Fang member began to slam down his weapon onto the ground before pointing to Horus.

"You…You have a lot of spunk kid, I'm surprised you're still standing, that pathetic little staff can't get you anywhere now can it?!" Genghis yelled as soon enough he began to prepare a new attack for Horus. However, Horus quickly spread his wings and took off to the upper levels of the warehouse where he began to calibrate the Dust chamber of his staff, "You need to 'chill' out Genghis. You're getting real 'steamy' up in here" Horus joked as soon enough his staff began to glow a mixture of fiery red and ocean blue as steam began to flood the room.

Genghis began to look around in anger as he let out an exasperated yell. Horus taking his chance quickly began to fly down at Genghis, his eyes now closed as his staff began to spin in his grip. And before the larger Faunus could react he saw for a brief second what appeared to be Horus in front of him and then suddenly behind him.

"This battle is over Genghis, I'll let your boss know that you won't be coming back to your post…you are dismissed" With a slight smirk he slammed his staff down as Genghis cried out in pain. Large icy spires quickly rising from underneath the larger Faunus, impaling him through the chest and stomach as his weapon fell to the ground with a mighty metallic thunk! Genghis let out a groan as his mouth was stained with blood. His heart slowly stopping as he fell unconscious; Genghis was dead at the hands of a fellow Faunus…

"Once a brute, always a brute…now, let's see if your boss is any more of a challenge…I'll end this stupid scheme once and for all" Horus stated with a scowl before noticing a figure out of the corner of his eye, a feminine figure with long black hair and one glowing purple eye. "So…I see you managed to make it too?" He asked as he turned to face the female figure, her lips coiled into a smirk as her snake-like tongue flicked across her lips…

"I wouldn't miss this for the world master, besides…it's been too long since I've fed on White Fang flesh" The female mused with a slight snicker. the Eagle Faunus quickly retracting his staff before making his way out of the door of the warehouse to see that the airships were already beginning to leave!

"Damn it! We're too late…Iris, I want you to take care of things back here whilst I head after these airships…if anything happens to you then don't hesitate to call. You'll know when you need to." Horus exclaimed as he quickly rushed out from the warehouse and took to the skies once again, Iris being left to 'dispose' of the body of Genghis…

"You'll make a _lovely_ meal for me~!"

* * *

 **Beacon Academy  
Vale, Remnant  
Time: 11:40am**

With Team RWBY already preparing for the party, they had been communicating to their fellow teams of JNPR and SSSN and luckily they were all available for the party. Looks like things were going swimmingly…however, in their Grimm Studies class something came up that definitely seemed to peak not just Ruby's interest…but Blake's as well…

"As you can see students! The creatures of Grimm come in many varying shapes and sizes, as I have taught you all before. From the smallest Beowulf to the largest Goliath, but there is one that has never been recorded accurately and is known to destroy entire cities within minutes of its arrival" Professor Oobleck spoke as he darted around from board to board, pointing at diagrams of many different creatures of Grimm before pulling up an even larger whiteboard which seemed to have the picture of a large dinosaur shaped Grimm.

"W-What is that?" Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR asked in a slightly fearful tone. Just looking at this thing was giving him goose bumps, the same being said for many other students within the room as Ruby just quickly leaned forward to look at this Grimm. "That my dear boy is Nomad, one of the largest creatures of Grimm ever observed by human eyes." Oobleck simply stated as he then brought up a slide-show of all the 'sightings' of this legendary creature.

"Nomad was said to have been born from the very will of the planet itself and is considered to be almost like a hive-mind for all Grimm kind. If you kill it, the Grimm will lose their minds and turn on each other…or so scientists have theorized" And with a quick click of a button the image of this mountain sized Grimm slamming it's clawed hand down on a city was seen. The image itself was blurry but it was clear that this thing had completely destroyed the city with one single claw swipe…

"Woah…That thing's huge! I want to fight it now!" Ruby exclaimed as Oobleck then shook his head and pointed at Ruby before looking back at Nomad, "Miss Rose if you were to fight that thing you would be killed the moment it saw you, Nomad is not like your average Grimm, it's sentient and knows that it's too powerful for almost any huntsmen or huntress, trying to attack it on your own means suicide" He then felt his attention get diverted as Blake suddenly began to speak.

"Nomad itself was seen back in the early days of man-kinds fight against the Grimm, entire kingdoms have become Grimm infested wastelands because of its rampages, but it only comes out when there's a time of mass hatred or the peace has been disturbed, for example, the Great War" Blake stated as she had a look of partial concern as well as hatred on her face when looking at this Grimm, "That is correct Miss Belladonna, Nomad sightings have mostly been linked to great battles within both human and Faunus history, the Great War was when Nomad truly showed its strength, eliminating almost the entirety of Remnant itself by unleashing a deadly virus from its skin. Luckily doctors and scientists have cured this virus long after the end of the Great War, so such an outbreak would surely never happen again…"

As the class went on, both Ruby and Blake began to think about whether or not the White Fang's plans would be to bring back Nomad and use it to destroy the kingdoms of Remnant and usurp their rulers…but soon enough Ruby and Blake made their way to the lunch hall in order to speak to Weiss and Yang.

"Hey you two, enjoy your Grimm studies? Hopefully it didn't make you feel 'Grimm'" Yang exclaimed with a small smirk as Weiss then turned to her partner and slammed her fist into Yang's arm, causing the blonde to wince slightly, "That pun wasn't even good Yang Xiao Long" Weiss sighed as she crossed her arms, Ruby giggled a little bit as the four sat down at a lunch table.

As the team began to eat they noticed Team JNPR making their way over, "Hello everyone!" Pyrrha stated with a small smile as she slowly sat down next to Yang, the rest of Team JNPR soon following as they all took their seats. "So, how have things been on your end?" Ren asked with a slightly warm smile on his face as Nora then leaned forward, "Yeah, give us the dirt, what's been going on with you all!" A few laughs arising from Team RWBY themselves before Ruby decided to pipe up, "Well, as leader of Team RWBY and with the help of my friends I've decided to hold a pre-graduation celebration party at our dorm-room, we heard that you were available so we'd like for you to come around" Ruby stated proudly as soon enough Jaune smiled a little bit, "Sure Ruby! If anything we were probably gonna plan the same thing, but as my parents always said; Everything's better when you do it with friends." Yang then let out a slight snicker as she then looked to Blake, "I could probably think of a few things that are 'better with friends'" She joked as Blake's cheeks flushed a slight red whilst Nora began to laugh loudly.

As the two teams continued eating their lunch Ruby began to think about the lesson, Nomad itself only arises when there's a culmination of hatred all condensed into one area…what did that mean?! But if anything she didn't want to find out any time soon, but something else was also racking her mind, and it was to do with one Summer Rose and her final mission…

* * *

 _ **Flashback to 10 years before the events of RWBY Volume 1**_

"Summer! Honey, you got a new mission sent in from the academy!" Taiyang called out as his wife, Summer Rose, yawned loudly as she arose from her bed, looks like a day of relaxation was going to have to wait for now. But with Yang and Ruby being as hyperactive as usual it was clear that she was going to wake up soon enough. Slowly slipping on her white cloak she made her way downstairs and smiled at her blonde haired husband and kissed him on the cheek, "Morning dear…and morning to you two little ones as well" Summer tiredly stated as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well…I'd say more afternoon than morning, I mean you were pretty weighed down by your sleep so I guess you 'slept like a rock' if you know what I mean" Taiyang joked as Summer playfully punched him in the arm before looking at what the mission detailed. The mission statement was the following:

[Message sent to Summer Rose from Ozpin]

 _Greetings Summer Rose  
I understand that this may be a bad time for you, what with your new life with Taiyang and all, but sources have claimed the sighting of a large Grimm creature near Vale and we want you to intercept and Taiyang to intercept this creature and subdue it. I hope that you will be able to save this kingdom once again like you have many times before…  
From Professor Ozpin  
Beacon Academy._

Both Summer and Taiyang looked at the mission statement and then felt their blood begin to run cold, the fact that Ozpin was sending them both a mission…and now of all times? They wouldn't have anyone to take care of Yang and Ruby whilst they were gone, Qrow was out on his own mission, and the less said about Raven the better.

"Tai…I don't know if I should go on this mission, the kids need taking care of and I'm sure that you're more fitted for this kind of mission" Summer slowly stated as she pulled her cloak slightly over her body, her husband shaking his head before putting his arm around Summer, causing her face to flush a dark red.

"Summer, I can take care of the kids, you're already a lot stronger than I could ever be, and you got this!" He exclaimed as he put his hands on her shoulder, showing a slight grin before Summer turned away, for the next few hours the two of them would be arguing at varying intensities about who was to go on the mission, but at this point it was clear that they weren't going to reach an impasse any time soon…

* * *

 **White Fang Underground Control room  
Vale, Remnant  
Time: 12:00am**

The amber hues of Cinder Fall glanced at the large map of Vale, various marks pointing to a trail from an undisclosed warehouse over to Cinder's location, should they arrive quicker than expected then Cinder's plan could finally fall into place, of course as she was lost within her thoughts she heard the sound of boots clacking on the stone floor behind her, slowly turning she saw familiar red hues staring back at her.

"You are a familiar face to me, someone that I should have gotten rid of a long time ago…" Cinder exclaimed as she turned to face Raven, her hands now brimming with fire as Raven quickly drew a red Dust blade before pointing it at the leader of Team CRME.

"No need to get angry, besides…this will all be over soon enough, an old woman like you is too frail to fight this battle. I'll be quick to put you out of your misery" Cinder stated as she soon summoned her two signature Dust blades before Raven began to chuckle lightly under her mask, her voice being masked in a deep and ominous tone as she spoke to Cinder, "I may be old…but that doesn't mean that I'm not about to die, you've caused enough trouble with your crimes and it's time the White Fang are set in a new direction, that of purging Vale and taking back what is so rightfully ours!" She yelled as she quickly swung her blade, which made a loud clanging noise against Cinders twin blades before the two females stepped back.

"You are but a fool to try and challenge someone like me, you're too weak for such a weapon now, aren't you?" Cinder retorted as she showed a slight look of annoyance and determination as she quickly began to perform a variety of spinning slashes mixed with manipulating any Dust shards that cracked off of both hers and her opponent's blade, forming them into an unmanned third blade to try and break Raven's concentration…

However, the Dragon with the Nevermore mask never loses focus as she quickly began to counter the broken blade floating around her before grabbing Cinder by the neck and slamming her into the wall behind her, causing Cinder to wince in pain before smirking and kicking Raven back, the two females were locked in a battle of both blades and their Semblances as the two circled each other, Cinder began to lift the shards of Dust from the ground once more before firing them at Raven, causing the masked warrior to roll and dodge her way around them as she was beginning to lose her patience with Cinder.

"You have no clear goal Cinder! I do! To bring an end to all this senseless conflict by destroying not just the humans, but any other radicalistic group out there! A World free of racial discrimination and torment, even you must want to know what that's like!" Raven yelled as she switched blades with a purple gravity blade, slamming it into the ground as Raven herself leaped into the air and prepared to draw another blade whilst gravity was still affected, "Idiot! There is no such thing as peace, the way you think is nothing but a lie, the words that you speak are nothing but utter garbage, a world free of conflict is a boring world as well as one that isn't any fun. Mankind often forgets that we are the remnants of a bloody war that's been raging on for all our lives, there is only one path to true absolution, and it's through a revolution, my revolution!"

With that, Cinder quickly began to use the Dust surrounding her from nearby crates to form a large spire of Dust, made up of all sorts of different elements such as fire, earth, gravity, etc. Eventually chuckling as she tossed the spire at Raven who merely sighed as she began to cut up the spire effortlessly with her own Dust blades, but upon seeing the crystals break into an almost liquid-like substance, Cinder flung her fingers upward as she turned around and began to walk away…

The ground beneath Raven rumbled as suddenly a large explosion covered that part of the large control room, flinging Raven across the room and beside Cinder's feet, her body now battered and burnt from the explosion itself…

"Have you seen what your actions will do to you if you refuse to obey? Now, mongrel, I believe that you still have some unfinished business with a certain blonde haired Huntress, I won't let you fight her now…but when the time comes, you'll know. Now excuse me, I have some…'issues' that I need to attend to" And with that, Cinder's heels were the only sound that was heard as Raven passed out from exhaustion, trying to revolt against someone of such power was fruitless…but it wouldn't be for long…

* * *

 **Menagerie  
Unknown Kingdom Entrance  
Time: 1:30pm**

A Large group of White Fang soldiers were busy making their way towards the entrance to a kingdom that they had only recently made contact with, supposedly this kingdom was one of the smaller and lesser known kingdoms on the island of Menagerie, however, it was considered an economic and social superpower and had a leader that could only be described as…narcissistic and insane!

However, these soldiers were being leader by someone clad in both black and red, his eyes covered by a mask and his sword laid deep within its sheathe, his face coated with a look of malice as he soon drew his sword and held it beside him.

"This is it. This human scum will be the first one to submit to our orders, or else we will all use drastic force. Your orders are clear, and be sure to not fail me…otherwise your lives will be forfeit. Do I make myself clear?" The low voice of the leading Faunus stated as he turned his head slightly, his battalion of White Fang soldiers nodded their heads and soon enough he turned to the large gates of steel, almost shadowing them like an iron curtain, and the kingdoms name imprinted upon them:

The Kingdom of Carbine

* * *

 _ **With Team RWBY now well underway with their preparations, why has Ruby gotten so caught up with learning about Nomad and its secrets! Just who is Iris? And what is her association with Horus? And why does Raven work under Cinder? And just who is this Faunus at the gates of the new kingdom of Carbine? These questions and more will be answered in the upcoming chapters, so stay tuned!**_


End file.
